Cold As Ice
by thenotsofabulouskilljoy
Summary: A cold blizzard sweeps across Lovino's and Antonio's home in the prime of winter. How will the couple handle the chill? Small one-shot drabble, SpaMano.


Lovino settles down further into the mass of blankets covering his shivering form, the television flickering another commercial break between shows. Antonio scurries from the laundry room with another warmed blanket and curls beside him before placing the warm fabric over the both of them. Tanned arms encircle the Italian's waist as the two share their body heat between them. It was one of the few times Lovino allowed such a lengthy cuddling session.

"This winter in ridiculous." He grunts, curling his toes slowly. They each wore leggings under their thick pajama pants and two pairs of socks. Antonio opted for his t-shirt and a jacket whilst Lovino layered on two long-sleeve shirts.

"Lo siento, amor. At least we have the heating unit here. The news station said that the blizzard should be past us by tomorrow evening." He rubs his nose a bit, hand shooting out for the television remote before pulling it back into their alcove of blankets.

"You know the news stations aren't always reliable." He could hear the snow pelting the side of the windows and sides of their home. It'd been increasingly cold over the past week but a blizzard fell from the north and hasn't ceased in the last two days, keeping all the residents on Mother Nature's home arrest.

There was a momentary whir and then a click then everything falls oddly silent. The light bulb overhead flickers and the television screen bursts into a moving screen of colours. The power cuts off with a bang, enveloping them in darkness and leaving them in the noises of the snowstorm.

"Well, shit." Lovino is the first one to break the silence whilst Antonio sighs and slides from the pile. "Go get some candles and flashlights. No more heating system for us."

"Of course. Stay here." Taking out his phone, the brunet uses the flashlight to navigate around the home to the kitchen closet. He always keeps various supplies in a first aid kit or boxes just in case there was an emergency.

He locates a box of candles and takes five in his hand before stuffing them in the pocket of his jacket and sliding matches into the other. A chill runs through him as he slides back into the living room with chattering teeth. Setting up the holster, he jams a candle inside and strikes a match to lite the wick. He succeeds and blows out the match.

"I have four more candles and this box of matches. Food and heat are our only problems." The Spaniard slides back beside Lovino and presses his freezing face to his neck slowly, enjoying the warmth of his flesh.

"The fridge is kept nice by the weather. Unless you can cook some shit over the candle I think we'll be living off of cereal and fruit." Lovino slides a leg between Antonio's and curls to him, not wanting to admit how cold he really felt.

"I'll find something in a little bit, let me get warm again." A cheeky grin lights up his face, "What do you want to eat, Lovi?"

"Tomatoes and some of those granola bar things. Those ones you got because Francis whined and bitched for you to try? With the chocolate and honey?" He might act like he hates those godforsaken bars but they were honestly fairly tasty.

Antonio nods and settles down for a few minutes before grunting and pushing up to head to the kitchen. He fixes himself a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sets it aside on a paper towel before finding Lovino's requested meal.

Food in his jacket pocket, he heads back to the living room as another click sounds. He frowns at loud whir as the lights flicker. They give out a moment later and fades into silence. Antonio settles beside Lovino and passed him their makeshift dinner.

Within minutes their food is completely devoured, the only evidence that it ever even existed being the wrappers and crumbs on their blanket pile. Lovino shifts closer to Antonio, fully pressing to his warm body, with chattering teeth. Yet another whir is hear followed by a series of clicks before more deafening silence.

Antonio's sigh breaks the atmosphere as the two shift further down into the couch cushions. Time crawls by slower than ever as the Spaniard succumbs to the warmth around him and is soon snoring with his nose buried into the soft locks of his lover.

Lovino nuzzles his collarbone sleepily before yawning against the hot flesh. Drowsiness settles in as his endless thoughts and dead-end daydreams. His eyelids flutter closed and his vision is cast into darkness.

One leg curls around another and someone's nose blows air on the other's neck, tickling the slumbering form and producing a small giggle. The two lovers are intertwined; their warmth more than their blankets. And not a thing could disturb them


End file.
